Where her heart truly lies
by SienneArt
Summary: Zaheer is defeated. Things are beginning to get back to normal. Well, almost... Lin Beifong goes to visit the injured, starting with Tenzin; the man whom sha has loved eversince she was a child. And then the conversation goes deeper... {Yay for Linzin fluff! I couldn't help myself. Lin/Tenzin is the OTP for me. And emotional Lin always brings me to tears. T-T Enjoy!}


**A/N; **Hi, guys! I'm happy to inform you that I'm back into fanfiction writing. Due to being in my last school year, my free time until middle June (when the super scary and crucial exams take place) will be limited, which is why I've reduced my roleplaying account to three. Still stuck with Lin Beifong, which is why today, I bring you a Linzin fluffy one-shot. I hope you enjoy it. c: Please, leave me a review and if you have an idea or pairing you like, shoot that down too and I will consider it. Don't forget to check my channel on DA, .com!

* * *

**Chapter I**- Safe

The morning sun was spreading its glorious light over the Air Temple Island and Republic City. It had only been three days, since Zaheer's downfall and things were beginning to get better. Well, almost... Tonraq had agreed that Korra was transfered back to the city, but he had also insisted that Katara came and examined the Avatar's condition. The elderly woman announced that Korra was safe, thanks to Suyin. But it would take time for her to heal completely and recover. For now, she was spending the entire day laid in her bed, either sleeping or just starring at the ceiling.

But Korra wasn't the only one who wasn't completely in shape. Tenzin, Kya and Bumi were also still recovering from the lethal battle with the members of the Red Lotus. Mako and Lin returned to their duties, while Bolin applied for the Metalbending Police, as the first lavabending Cop. The Chief hadn't still decided whether to recruit him or not. She still had to test his skill and train him, before she could reach any decision.

It was morning; rather early too. Lin had just gotten out of bed. Her bones were aching again. Pushing herself out of bed, the Police woman walked to the mirror and watched her grey curls falling messily on her shoulders. She grumbled, then grabbed a comb and began to brush it aggressively. Once she was satisfied with the result, she walked to the closet and opened it. She looked inside. Lin didn't have many clothes, considering she hardly went to a place where she could not wear her armour. She felt both comfortable and safe in it. Plus, she hated having any part of her body exposed. Or men looking at it. The thought made her shiver, disgusted. Men and their desires...

After a long thought and since she didn't have to work that day, she picked a plain everyday Kimono, in Earth Kingdom colours, which belonged to her mother once. After getting dressed, she took a last glimpse of herself in the mirror. She was still dissatisfied with the way she looked, but she didn't bother to do anything about it. Now her priority was visiting the injured, at the Island. Tenzin... Mainly. She remembered the moment Korra announced that Zaheer was heading to the Air Temple, to wipe out the Air Nomads. Lin's heart began beating loudly. Then, they realized Zaheer was already there. Upon thinking about it, Lin still felt the same wave of terror taking over her. Tenzin... What would happen to him? Would they make it in time? Or, would she lose the only man she had ever loved?

Now all the questions were answered...

~:~:~:~

Lin was glad to finally step on dry land. The ship that took her from Republic City's port to the Air Temple Island wasn't too steady and it made her sick. Ikki and Meelo run outside to welcome her. "Aunt Lin!" squeled Ikki, as she jumped onto Lin, causing her to stumble back. Meelo wrapped his tiny arms around the Earthbender's leg and rested his head on her hip. "Where's Jinora?" asked Lin, looking around for the eldest of Tenzin's children. "Off with Kai somewhere..." huffed Ikki, furrowing her eyebrows. She was obviously not pleased that her older sister had a _boyfriend_. It reminded Lin of herself and Tenzin when they were kids. Always playing and spending time with one another. Tenzin took her on rides around the Island with Oogi, and Lin taught him self-defense. The Policewoman smiled to herself. _Good, old times..._

Once Meelo and Ikki let go off her, Lin made her way inside to see Korra, Bumi, Kya and especially Tenzin... "Mummy, mummy!" shrieked Ikki, while running inside. "Aunt Lin is here!" Pema came to the door with Rohan in her arms to welcome Lin. After saving her and her family, the non-bending wife of Tenzin developed a great amount of respect for Lin. After all, she gave her bending away without knowing it could be restored, to save the man who left her. "Lin, it's a pleasure to see you." said Pema, cheerfully. "Likewise, Pema." Lin replied, in her usual formal way. "May I see them?" she questioned. "Korra is asleep. So is Bumi. But you can speak to Kya and Tenzin." shrugged Pema, pointing to the staircase.

Lin nodded and headed upstairs quickly. She made her way down the corridor and stopped in front of the last door. She stood there for a bit longer, before finally knocking on the door. "Come in." Tenzin's voice was heard from inside and Lin pushed the door open, walking in. "Lin..." the Airbender smiled gently. "I am pleased to see you...". The Earthbender let the door fall closed behind her. She headed to the bed and took a seat on the edge. "You look ravishing in this, you know." he spoke, tracing his fingers over the fabric of Lin's Kimono. She averted her eyes from him and grinned. "It was mother's... I've had it for a while, just never got the chance to wear it." stated she.

Lin felt weird to be left alone with Tenzin after so long. They both knew her heart belonged to him. Eversince they were children. She never stopped loving him, she never stopped caring. But it was difficult for her to let it show. After all, Tenzin had chosen his path... He had a wife and four Airbending kids. He was _happy._ And if he was happy, Lin was too. "How are you feeling...?" she questioned; her voice sounding soft and full of concern. "Tired, painful... But, other than that I'm fine." Tenzin replied, looking up at the Earthbender. Their eyes met for a mere moment. The Airbender had always loved the way Lin's emerald eyes shone; full of confidence and arrogance. But now the only thing one could see was her love for him and how painful it was for her to watch the love of her life be with another woman.

"I want you to know... That I never stopped thinking about you... There wasn't been a moment since Korra told us Zaheer was going to the Temple, that I didn't worry for you." Lin was no longer looking at him, for obvious reasons but Tenzin knew she meant every word. He reached out and took her hand in his own, causing her to finally turn and eye him. "I wish there had been another way..." he spoke, shaking his head. "But we are so different. Yin and Yang, black and white... _Earth and Air... _You were focused on your dream and I had a duty to fulfill."

"I know..." Lin's voice sounded broken. She had turned away again but Tenzin could view her profile. He could see tears pricking in her eyes. His heart shattered into a million of pieces. Maybe things hadn't ended well with them, but he still cared more than he could explain. "Lin..." he breathed, to make the woman turn toward him. He wiped the tears from her face. "I should have never treated you this way. You deserved - and still do - the best man. Someone who will love you more than himself."

"As I have loved you..." said Lin, now looking straight in his ocean blue eyes. "...And still do...". The surroundings felt distant, compared to the tension between the two benders. Without a second thought, or hesitation, Tenzin leaned closer and planted a quick kiss on the woman's lips, leaving her stunned. "Tenzin..." she began, but fell silenced at the view of his peaceful smile. "I'm always here for you." he whispered and pulled her into a careful embrace.

_"...Always..." _

His voice in her ear caused Lin to shiver pleasantly and she closed her eyes for a mere second, before re-openig them and pulling back. "I better go. You need to rest." she kissed the man's forehead and pushed herself up, heading to the door. She had her back turned at him, but Tenzin heard her clearly say _I love you _before heading outside.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed my super fluffy Linzin one-shot! Don't forget to review, guys. Peace out!_


End file.
